


结

by Ververg



Series: 限时搞竞 [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg
Summary: 喻文波眼角发红，朝王柳羿张开双臂，说：“蓝哥，抱我。”
Relationships: Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Series: 限时搞竞 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602493
Kudos: 20





	结

**Author's Note:**

> NC17，非典型ABO，筑巢、生殖腔、成结标记提及

喻文波这两天不太对劲。  
王柳羿总觉得喻文波在偷偷看他，但是一扭头喻文波依旧保持着面朝自己的显示器的姿势。可事不过三，等王柳羿第四次感觉有视线锁定在他的背后时，他摘掉耳机，转过椅子，朝向喻文波。  
喻文波过了一会儿似乎才后知后觉地发现王柳羿正在看他，也没停下手里的动作，张口问他：“咋了蓝哥？”  
“没事，你打你的。”王柳羿拿起自己的农夫山泉，拧开盖子，边喝边看喻文波单排。  
但喻文波像是浑身都不自在，整个人焦躁得很，没两分钟就和王柳羿说：“你别看了，再看我都不会打了。”  
王柳羿“啧”了一声，但还是顺着喻文波的意思坐回了自己的位置。“怎么给人看一眼都不行了杰克。”  
“今天不想给你看。”喻文波呛声道。  
真是见鬼，王柳羿一头雾水，不知道自己哪里又招惹到他了。  
实际上喻文波这几天似乎一直在躲着他，除去睡觉的时候两个人不得不在同一个房间里，其他时候喻文波都在竭力避免和他单独相处。明明平时经常对他动手动脚，现在却连句话都不愿意和他多说，更别提身体接触了。王柳羿都怀疑自己身上沾染了海鲜病毒，喻文波的狗鼻子老远闻到味就敬而远之。  
见鬼的事不只喻文波，还有他的衣柜。王柳羿和喻文波说完话后回房间取手机充电器，发现自己又丢衣服了。  
最先丢掉的是他的一件粉色卫衣，他周末洗完晾干之后顺手放到了最上层，第二天再打开衣柜就找不到了。接下来的三天里他的一件衬衫和两个T恤也不翼而飞。王柳羿把自己的衣柜翻了个底朝天也没找到这几件莫名其妙丢失的衣服，吓得他还以为宿舍里进了变态私生，但找保安调了监控也没发现最近有陌生人出入。其他人让他放松点，毕竟大家都发生过衣服莫名其妙失踪，没两天又在一些奇怪的角落里发现自己的衣服这种事，只不过王柳羿很不想在邋遢这方面和队友们串通一气罢了。  
今天早上王柳羿换衣服的时候把自己那件淡紫色的卫衣放在了抱枕下面，为了以防自己忘记这件事还专门写在了手机备忘录里。但是现在这件衣服又消失得无影无踪。王柳羿回想今天进过他的房间的人，除了他自己以外就只有身为室友的喻文波。喻文波比他晚起三四个小时，说不定见过其他人有没有进出他们的房间。  
他想了想喻文波这两天对他爱答不理的样，选择QQ给他发了个消息：你走的时候看到我那件紫色卫衣了吗？今天还有没有别人进过咱们的房间？  
王柳羿以为过一会儿才能收到喻文波的回复，结果刚发出去不过半分钟对面就回了消息：都没有。  
王柳羿纳闷儿，这可真是活见鬼。  
再回到训练室的时候喻文波正好往外走，王柳羿看他脸色不好，有些担心地问道：“怎么了？”  
喻文波含糊其辞：“不太舒服，可能是昨天没睡好，我回去躺会儿。”

喻文波没给王柳羿追问的机会就匆匆离开，三两步跑回王柳羿刚刚待过的房间里，把门反锁后拉紧床帘，不让一丝光透进房间。他也不开灯，摸着黑走到王柳羿的床边坐下发呆。  
他吸了吸鼻子，不知道从什么时候开始他能嗅到的气味越来越浓，一开始只是很淡的水汽，冲个澡就散了，到后来变成了凝在他周身的如同浓雾般的气味，像深海一般把他包裹在内，混着海盐的苦涩和风的咸腥。他快要喘不过气，听不清别人说话的声音，没办法集中精力处理眼前的事。昨天晚上三点他躺在床上，旁边的王柳羿已经响起了轻微的鼾声。他翻来覆去睡不着觉，总觉得旁边的空气更清凉。他在黑暗中坐起身，注视着对面沉睡中的王柳羿。  
他轻手轻脚地下了床，打开属于自己的这一半衣柜，从里面掏出王柳羿那件紫色卫衣后钻进被子里。王柳羿睡觉的时候怀里总是抱着IU的抱枕，而他现在假装抱着王柳羿。  
清爽的味道总是从王柳羿身旁飘来，把他周身的浓雾一点点融开，祛散浓重窒息的水汽，点亮了深海。  
像是清晨的第一缕光。

王柳羿心不在焉地结束了两把排位，打开手机，一个小时前发给喻文波的消息依然没有收到回复。他的消息孤零零地躺在对话框里：怎么样？还难受吗？  
他思前想后还是放不下心，关了电脑回房间找喻文波。  
“杰克？杰克你睡了吗？”王柳羿拉了下门把发现门被喻文波从里面反锁了，敲了两下门又没人回应，只好掏出钥匙把反锁的门打开，边找钥匙边奇怪：“怎么今天睡觉还想起来锁门了……”  
刚打开门王柳羿就被扑面而来的水气吓了一跳，好在他迅速反应过来发生了什么事，眉头一紧，猛地把门拍上。  
“杰克？杰克你还好吗？”王柳羿看不见房间里的状况，刚要开灯，就被喻文波大声制止：“不要开灯！”  
王柳羿吓得连忙把手缩回去，顺承地安抚道：“好，我不开，我不开。”  
他使劲眨了眨眼，总算能在黑暗中看清一点东西。喻文波没有躺在自己的床上，而是在他的床上团成一团。IU的抱枕被喻文波扔到了地上，王柳羿蹑手蹑脚地挪过去，把抱枕捡起来暂时放到喻文波的床上，然后走到自己的床边，拍了拍隆起的被子：“杰克？”  
“……你别过来。”喻文波闷闷的声音从被子里传来。  
王柳羿在床边找了个空隙坐下，尽管动作足够小心，但下陷的床垫还是瞒不过喻文波。喻文波朝墙角又缩了缩。王柳羿觉得有点好笑，那么大一个人非要钻起来，到底有什么不好意思见人的，他又不会嫌弃他。  
两个人就这样在黑暗中僵持着，王柳羿感觉到Alpha躁动的信息素把他也包了进去，潮湿粘稠地糊在他身上，但是又没有下一步动作。  
王柳羿逐渐燥热起来。喻文波的信息素又苦又辣，浓得快要凝出水来。Alpha的信息素隐晦地邀请他共赴极乐，虽然这可能并非喻文波本意。王柳羿曲起手指，他的身体内部已经开始为即将发生的事情做准备，这让未尝过情事的年轻Omega有些局促。似是察觉到王柳羿的不安，喻文波再次下了逐客令：“我他妈叫你快走啊！”  
房间里再次陷入沉寂。过了一会儿王柳羿站起身，隔着被子轻轻拥抱了一下喻文波，然后走出了房间。  
喻文波就在这几天分化成了Alpha，随之而来的是他的第一次发情期。也怪他一时疏忽，没有发现喻文波这两天的反常状况的原因。第一次发情期总是突如其来，没有规律可循，就算想要提前准备也无从下手。  
仔细想想其实喻文波的发情期来得这么早也有可能是受了他的信息素的影响。他比喻文波早分化一年，房间里早就都是他的信息素的味道。每天同吃同住，睡在一个房间，衣袜鞋帽经常混在一起……想不受到影响都难。  
但是喻文波的态度……王柳羿叹气。喻文波那点心思他早就看得清楚，只是不知道该如何面对。而喻文波自己又像是一副搞不明白的样子，他也不好直接问出口。  
离开充满信息素的房间之后他身上的燥热感减少了一些，但是一想到喻文波的状态他又紧张起来。发情期来得太突然，谁都没有准备，抑制剂是要提前去药店预约才能拿到的，现在肯定来不及了，就连避孕套也没有……王柳羿拿着临时从基地里找到的一点矿泉水和零食，走到房门前停下。  
他的手握着门把手，门的那边一点光都透不出来，这边是狭窄的走廊。门把手按下去的时候房间里似乎发出了一些声响，王柳羿不确定自己是不是听错了。他把门推开一道缝后迅速钻了进去，关上门的瞬间被满屋子的信息素熏得咳嗽不止。房间里的信息素浓度比刚才翻了倍，王柳羿手脚发软，抱着的食物掉到满地，扶着墙才没直接跪到地上。他反手把门锁上，呼唤喻文波的名字：“杰克？”  
钻在被子里的喻文波抖了一下，猛地坐起来，不可置信地转过身看向王柳羿：“蓝哥？”  
王柳羿这才看清房间里的情况。他的衣柜门大敞着，有里面的衣服都被翻出来堆在了他的床上，里面还混着那几件他丢了好几天的衬衫卫衣。喻文波裹着被子坐在床中间，怀里抱着他床上原本放着的企鹅抱枕。  
“你真是……哎。”王柳羿把被喻文波的动作不小心弄到地上衣服捡起来放到床上，在床边蹲下，仰头看向喻文波。房间里太黑了，他都看不清喻文波的脸。  
喻文波这次没有赶他走了。他说：“走都走了干嘛还回来。”  
王柳羿问：“你真的想让我走吗？”  
喻文波不吭声了。他吸了吸鼻涕，这才发现眼泪已经滴到被子上了。他抬手把流下来的眼泪胡乱抹掉，没想到越抹越多，怎么都止不住。  
王柳羿吓了一跳，想凑过去看看喻文波的情况，结果蹲在地上的双腿彻底没了力气，上半身直接向前栽到了床上。他用胳膊撑着坐上了床，把被子掀开一个角，把自己也裹了进去。  
他闯进了喻文波筑造的巢穴里，像是主动撞到猛兽洞穴里的兔子，浑身沾满了喻文波的气息。他的信息素也不受控制地开始逸散，回应Alpha发出的邀请。他终于能看清喻文波藏在黑暗中的脸。  
他眼角发红，朝王柳羿张开双臂，说：“蓝哥，抱我。”  
王柳羿的双手环在喻文波的腰际，下巴抵在喻文波的肩头，露出修长的后颈。喻文波一只胳膊回抱王柳羿，另一只手捏上王柳羿的后颈，手指在Omega的腺体处反复摩挲。王柳羿身体过电般趴倒在喻文波怀里，手指挠了两下喻文波的后背：“你别摸了……嗯……”  
“我要咬了，蓝哥。”喻文波被王柳羿挠得心里发痒，但声音里还带着哭腔，让王柳羿产生一种是他强迫喻文波标记他的错觉。王柳羿改挠为拍，安慰进入发情期的Alpha，又把头朝喻文波的方向偏了偏，方便他下嘴。  
喻文波低头，对准Omega的腺体咬了下去。  
喻文波一直很喜欢捏他的后颈肉，在分化前这是个不带情色意味的举动，王柳羿分化之后喻文波有意克制了自己的行为，但习惯不是说改就能改的。Omega的后颈都很敏感，因为是腺体所在的位置，别人轻易不能触碰，但喻文波是个例外。王柳羿很难说究竟是喻文波被他影响更多一点还是他适应了喻文波平时称得上“冒犯”的举动，总之当习惯养成之后，再想改就很难了。  
信息素注入腺体的感觉让王柳羿抓紧了Alpha，属于喻文波的信息素在咬合处进入腺体，和他自己的信息素混合，缠绕成一个临时标记。喻文波的情绪因为临时标记的结成而稍微缓和，但情欲却快要溢出眼底。他把王柳羿压倒在床上，顺着他的颈侧落下一串吻，亲一下就要喊一声“蓝哥”。  
“蓝哥。”  
“我在。”  
“蓝哥。”  
“我在。”  
“蓝哥，给我操吗？”  
王柳羿偏头避开喻文波充满压迫性的眼神，感受到喻文波粗重的鼻息打在他的颈窝里。  
喻文波没有得到王柳羿及时的回应，又慌了神：“蓝哥？”  
王柳羿此时倒有些庆幸房间了足够黑暗，这样喻文波就看不到他面上的窘态。他推了把压在身上的Alpha，声如蚊呐：“背过来……可以吗？”

王柳羿很瘦，背上也没长几两肉，抱在怀里有点硌手。每次王柳羿背对着他换衣服的时候他都能看到王柳羿的肩胛骨，像蝴蝶振翅一样在他的背部张开。喻文波的鼻尖蹭了蹭王柳羿的后颈，然后用嘴唇描摹他肩膀上绽开的蝶翼。王柳羿不明白喻文波怎么这么喜欢亲他，把他前前后后都涂满了Alpha的气息。明明是在他的床上，周围堆着的是他的被子、他的衣服、他的抱枕……却好像到处都充斥着喻文波的气味，把他拖拽进无边的情欲。王柳羿的大脑昏沉起来，双手蜷起，抓住身下垫着的衣服：“你别总是亲我啊……”  
喻文波不情不愿地停下了亲吻：“不能亲吗？”  
王柳羿哪受得住喻文波这么问他，好像是他在欺负喻文波一样，他哪欺负得了喻文波？从来都只有喻文波欺负他的份儿。  
“蓝哥你理理我啊。”喻文波又低下头啃王柳羿的脖子，“你好香啊蓝哥。”  
王柳羿被他折腾得没脾气了，也没力气去和喻文波辩驳：“以前怎么没发现你这么像狗呢杰克爱……”  
喻文波把手探向Omega的后穴。Omega的穴道里早就分泌出准备承受情事的蜜液，喻文波伸了两根指头进去，带出来满手清液。“蓝哥你水好多啊。”喻文波把头埋在王柳羿的颈窝，在他的耳边呢喃。  
王柳羿整个人被喻文波的信息素熏成了熟透的虾子，思绪被喻文波搅成了一坨浆糊，只知道下意识催促：“你快点做啊……”  
“蓝哥，我不快。”喻文波纠正道。  
“嗯？”王柳羿脑袋正晕着，根本不知道喻文波到底在说什么。  
“蓝哥，我不快。”喻文波重复道。他伸进王柳羿体内的手指加到三根，在情液的润滑下顺畅地进入到Omega的穴道深处。Omega的身体在被Alpha带入被动发情时就开始了准备工作，喻文波用手指在王柳羿的身体里抽插了几下,王柳羿的身子微微抖动，前端因为后方地刺激而挺立起来。  
“蓝哥，你硬了。”喻文波说。  
王柳羿伸手想挡住喻文波看他的性器的视线，反被喻文波抓住了手腕，带着他摸到自己的阴茎：“蓝哥，你摸摸我。”  
Alpha的性器尺寸本就可观，现在因为发情而勃起，王柳羿仅是触摸都能感受到喻文波的阴茎上纠结的筋络，炽热地躺在他的掌心中。他背对着喻文波，看不到他的眼中静默的风暴。他的手被喻文波握着，感受喻文波无法压抑的炙热体温。Alpha苦辣的信息素无孔不入，生成了厚厚的茧，把两个人包裹在其中。王柳羿挣了挣喻文波的手，挣不开，反倒被喻文波攥得死紧，害怕他下一秒又会跑掉。  
喻文波凑在王柳羿耳边说：“我刚刚还以为你不会回来了……”  
“你傻啊你，我不回来你怎么办？”王柳羿蹭了蹭喻文波毛绒绒的脑袋，“我不会比你先离开的。”

Alpha进入的时候还是有点困难，即便有了之前的扩张和Omega的情液的润滑，想要初次便接纳如此巨大的尺寸还是有些困难。王柳羿的手抓紧了身下的床单，却被喻文强硬地把手指插入了他的指缝间，和他十指交缠。  
喻文波进入得很慢，硕大的龟头把穴口的褶皱都撑平了，即便被情欲烧着了理智也还注意着身下的Omega的情况，一点点进入到王柳羿的身体里。但这种体贴对王柳羿而言又成了一种漫长的折磨。他被喻文波磨得脊背都爬上了绯红，捏了捏喻文波的手催促他：“杰克你快一点……”  
“可是蓝哥你好紧啊。”喻文波说着一个挺腰，把大半截阴茎插入，顶到了Omega后穴的深处。王柳羿被喻文波突然的深入顶得呜咽出声，又改口道：“杰克你慢一点，太快了……”  
喻文波抱着王柳羿停了下来：“蓝哥你到底要快一点还是慢一点？”  
王柳羿被喻文波逼得差点掉了泪：“你是不是故意欺负我，你动就好了……”  
王柳羿话还没说完就被喻文波的动作打断。喻文波再次顶弄起来，年轻的Alpha没有性事方面的经验和技巧，只知道凭着本能操弄身下的Omega。王柳羿被喻文波顶得一句完整的句子都说不出来，没多久就缴械投降，阴茎在没有触碰抚慰的情况下射了精。  
“蓝哥，你好快啊。”喻文波在王柳羿耳边说完又叼住了他的耳垂，把他的半个耳朵的舔得湿漉漉的。王柳羿的耳朵从耳垂到耳朵尖都变得通红，热度从耳朵烧到了脸上，还没等他回击几句就被喻文波又一轮进攻拖入情欲的漩涡。  
已经高潮过一次的Omega身体变得更加敏感，喻文波每一次顶撞都能给王柳羿带来身体上的颤栗。刚过不应期的阴茎又挺立起来，前端滴答着水，而体内的Alpha反倒又有胀大的趋势。喻文波又用牙磨起来王柳羿的后颈，加深标记的牙印，下身寻找着生殖腔的入口。Alpha的阴茎越楔越深，王柳羿被肏得眼角发红，在喻文波第一次撞到他的生殖腔口时冒出了泪花。他感觉到后颈被打湿，于是偏过头去看身后得喻文波。喻文波一边掉眼泪一边肏他，看到王柳羿扭过头来又凑上去和他接吻。喻文波抵着他的额头，没擦干的眼泪有一部分蹭到了王柳羿的脸上。他说：“蓝哥，我想标记你。”  
王柳羿好半天才喘过气来，亲了亲喻文波的嘴：“嗯。”  
生殖腔被硬生生顶开的感觉并不好受。王柳羿疼得直往前爬，想从Alpha的猎捕中逃走，却被喻文波攥着手拉回来。喻文波一边舔舐王柳羿后颈的牙印，安抚受到惊吓的Omega，一边挤进被撞开一个小口的生殖腔。紧窄潮热的甬道热情地包住Alpha刚进入一个头的性器，随着Omega的呼吸而规律地收缩着。喻文波被王柳羿绞得发出一声舒爽的喟叹，发了狠地往里塞。王柳羿察觉到喻文波的孟浪行径，没憋住的生理泪水冲出眼眶，挣扎着又向前爬：“喻文波……轻一点……”  
“对不起蓝哥，对不起，不是故意要欺负你，是太喜欢了……” 喻文波在床上破天荒地和Omega道歉，把向前逃走的王柳羿拖回来锁在怀里。明明是他把王柳羿折腾成这个样子，哭得却比王柳羿还狠，一边哭一边和王柳羿说：“标记不疼的，一下就好了。”  
喻文波又吻上王柳羿后颈还未愈合的牙印，加快了在生殖腔内的操干的频率。王柳羿被肏得说不出话，只能抓紧喻文波的手在欲海之中漂泊。几百次抽插之后王柳羿感觉到体内的性器开始再次胀大。喻文波把阴茎几乎整根拔出又再次插入，大开大合地肏弄了几十下后终于射在王柳羿的身体里。他的牙齿刺破王柳羿的腺体，阴茎王柳羿的生殖腔内胀大成结，把窄小的腔室堵得密不透风。王柳羿失声地尖叫着，他已经射不出什么东西了，铃口处滴滴答答淌着清液，生殖腔里灌满了喻文波的精液。成结的过程很长，长到王柳羿觉得喻文波射进他身体里的精液快要溢出生殖腔都没有结束，他原本平坦的小腹被Alpha的精液射到微微隆起，他甚至能感觉到精液在他的身体里晃动。喻文波拱了拱他的后颈，像是在撒娇。王柳羿耸耸鼻尖，闻到喻文波原本苦辣的信息素里透着一股清甜，是他自己的信息素的味道。  
成结结束后喻文波退出了他的身体，生殖腔的入口重新闭合。王柳羿闭上已经困得睁不开的双眼，被喻文波抱在怀里补眠。发情期还长，他得趁着下一轮发情热到来之前抓紧时间休息一会儿，面对接下来的狂风骤雨。


End file.
